


A new life comes for everyone

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Father-Son Relationship, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Gen, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts 3, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After coming back to life and with a heart thanks to Kingdom Hearts, RepliRiku seeks a sense of its existence and a path in the world. He will be helped by Riku and his two adoptive parents, Noctis and Prompto.Fanfic specially requested on tumblr. Thanks again





	A new life comes for everyone

Riku had just returned from Destiny Island when he found his replica on the beach again in civilian clothes.

  
The boy exclaimed: - Kingdom Hearts made you resurrect in these islands ... -.  He was happy that he had been given a second chance as well as everyone else.

  
RepliRiku looked at the boy and commented disconsolately: - I came back with a real heart ... but my memory is linked to what Namine has created for me!  I have no memory and no experience ... what will be of me? -.

  
Riku murmured trying to get closer to the boy: - We'll find a solution, you'll see ... -.

  
RepliRiku refused Riku's hand and disconsolate moved away to look for a place to be alone and meditate on his future.

  
Riku shook his head, while from a distance Prompto's voice called him: - Riku!  Are you OK?-.  The boy turned just in time to be tightened by Prompto in a big hug, followed immediately by that of Noctis.

  
Riku exclaimed happily: - Papa Noctis!  Dad Prompto!  You are here!-.  Spare the hug of the two parents with force.

  
Noctis murmured happily while holding his son tightly: - We have just arrived and we will be on Destiny Island for several days.-.

  
Riku asked worriedly: - And Insomnia and the kingdom? -.

  
Prompto explained as he ruffled Riku's hair with affection: - Ignis and Gladio forced your father to take a few days off.  He works too hard to help Insomnia to return to what it used to be and so they decided to force it to rest. "  Kiss Prompto on the cheek and then on the lips and asked: - Is not it, Noct? -.

  
Noctis replaced the kiss of her husband and answered with a serious voice: - True!  And we chose Destiny Island to relax and ... -.  The look fell on RepliRiku sitting on the palm and murmured in an incredulous voice: - Maybe Igni was right about the holiday ... There is a kid identical to our son when he was about 14 years ... -.  And he pointed to it with a finger.

  
Prompto looked in the direction indicated by Noctis and asked, turning his gaze to Riku: - How is it possible ?!  Is it by chance your double of some other world? -.

  
Riku answered as he looked at his copy watching the sunset on his palm disconsolate: - He is ... -.

  
He could not speak that Ansem the wise man answered for him: - It is an artificial None created on the basis of Riku's data.  A toy that was used by the XIII Organization for its purposes.  It should be eliminated before anyone else uses it for its evil purposes.  A sphere of energy appeared in his hands.

  
Riku replied furiously: "You're wrong!  It's not a puppet or a toy!  He has a heart and is able to experience feelings exactly like us.

  
Ansem replied harshly: "Just because Namine has infused him with false memories.  He does not have a real heart and risks being used again for evil purposes.

Noctis stood in front of Ansem and hissed in a serious tone: "Do not you dare hurt him." With what right do you choose who should live and who should die? He too deserves to have a second chance and to live. "

  
Prompto stood beside her husband: - I agree!  Leave it alone and find its way into the world! -.  And so did Riku who stood between the two parents to protect RepliRiku.

  
Ansem the Wise looked at the whole family and the magic vanished from both hands and said surrendering: - Just waste your time with him ... Kingdom Hearts will have given him a heart, but it will not change what it really is.  And he turned away from the family in silence.

  
Prompto shouted at him with all the breath he had in his body: "It's not true!  The way you come into the world or created, never establish who you are!  And your life that establishes it.-.  But Ansem did not hear Riku's words and moved away to return to his world of origin.

  
Riku snorted before hugging his father Prompto to calm him after the words of Ansen the wise man.  Noctis kissed the blond several times until he said: - I'm fine ... your medicine worked ... -.  He smiled and in turn squeezed his family.

  
Noctis looked at RepliRiku and murmured in a serious voice: - Now, let's talk to him ... -.

  
Prompto murmured: - Yes, you're right ... -.  And RepliRiku slowly approached.

  
As soon as they approached the palm, Noctis exclaimed: - Hello ... how are you? -.  And he tried to put a hand on RepliRiku's shoulder.

  
The boy dodged Noctis's hand and evoking his weapon asked aggressively: - Who are you ?!  What do you want from me?! -.

  
Prompto put his hands in front and said calmly: - Calm down!  We do not want to hurt you!  We just want to talk with you ... -.  A sweet and cordial smile appeared on his face.

  
RepliRiku looked both Noctis and Prompto and hissed: - Why? -.  He wondered why all the people there were with him.

  
Noctis answered calmly, raising his hands too: - We want to help you find a place in this world ... -.

  
:- Why?-.  RepliRiku still asked, not trusting them.

  
Prompto answered with a serious tone: - Because you are like us!  You are not a toy, but a human being with a heart ... -.

  
Riku added, reaching for his double: - Accept our help!  You will understand that you too are part of this reality ... of this world.-.

  
RepliRiku replied furiously and furyed the keyblade: - I do not need our help!  I will find what I'm looking for alone!  Go away! -.

  
He climbed onto the palm tree and Noctis replied with a serious tone: "Alone, you will not be able to find the solution!"  We want to help you ... -.  
Prompto took Noctis's hand and added, "And if you need advice, we'll be there for you."  And pointing to their house, he added: "We live in that little house when we're at Destiny Island."   


RepliRiku looked at the small house and then looked at Noctis, Prompto and Riku who left for their little house, while he stayed on top of his palm.

  
The boy thought as he picked up a: - I do not need them ... -.  He turned his gaze to the house and continued while biting the fruit: - I will observe only from afar ... to understand how things work in these worlds ... -.

  
Two days passed and RepliRiku had watched Riku and his family closely.  The boy noticed the bond that united Noctis and Prompto in their gestures and their looks and wished to create a similar one with Naminé.

  
RepliRiku thought as he blushed: "Maybe they two will give me some advice on how to conquer Naminé."

  
The boy with a slow and shy step approached the two and asked in a soft voice: "May I ask you for advice?"

  
Prompto and Noctis looked at each other and then answered together: - Of course! -.  And they invited the boy to come into the house to talk in peace.

  
They sat RepliRiku on a chair and while Prompto offered a cake, Noctis asked: - What advice do you want to ask yourself? -.

  
RepliRiku blushed and answered with a shy and low voice: - I would like to have some advice on how to conquer a person ... -.  He turned red to the tips of his ears.

  
Noctis looked at Prompto and asked in a serious voice: "Have you already tried to confess my feelings?"

  
RepliRiku shook his head and answered grimly: "No, but I do not think I will spare what I feel for her ..."  He touched his heart and continued in a bitter tone: "And there is the risk that this feeling was artificially created as well as my memories related to this place."

  
Prompto replied putting a hand on his shoulder: - A feeling as strong as love can not be falsified so easily.  What you feel for her is authentic. "

  
RepliRiku asked hopefully, "Really?"

  
Noctis said: - Yes!  It will convince you more when she is by your side and you will spend a lot of time with her. "

  
RepliRiku asked again: - How do I get close to her?

  
Noctis answered in a sincere tone: "Talking to us or trying to give them something for his favorite activity."  He looked at Prompto and said sincerely: "Many times my husband and I exchanged gifts on our hobbies or on the things we love."

  
Prompto gave some examples to make the boy understand better: - For example, I love photography and Noctis gave me several times the equipment to make some good photographs.  As well as I have given different fishing equipment to him.-.  He paused and asked RepliRiku: "Does this girl like anything in particular or a hobby?"

  
RepliRiku immediately replied: - He really likes making drawings and makes fantastic drawings.  I say that a perfect gift for her is something useful for drawing, but not classic sheets or colors. "

 

Riku intervened entering the small kitchen: - There are red shells that can be minced and turn into a red color that is very accessible and smells of the sea.  I, Sora and Kairi created it several times to paint in the caves.  If you want I'll take you where these shells are and show you how to make the color. "

  
RepliRiku stood up immediately and exclaimed impatiently: "Let's go immediately to create this color!"  Then he looked at Noctis and Prompto and said bending over them: "Thank you very much for your advice."

  
Noctis and Prompto answered together: - No need to thank us.-.  But the boy did not hear their sentence because he had already run out of the house and went with Riku to get the material to make that special dye.

  
In the evening RepliRiku returned from Prompto and Noctis and said cheerfully: "Thanks to your advice, I gave the perfect gift to Naminé!"  He took out a sheet with a drawing on it: "He even made me a drawing and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek."  He blushed as he remembered the delicate kiss of the girl.

  
Noctis asked in a serious voice, "Are you convinced now that your feelings are not false?"  He noticed that even Riku had left the house to find out how she had gone to her double with Naminé.

  
RepliRiku answered by touching his heart: - You were right ... my feelings for Naminé are real ... -.  He blushed and looked down and asked in a shy voice: "May I tell you the rest of the afternoon, so you have another piece of advice?"

  
Prompto exclaimed: - Of course!  I was just preparing some fish that Noctis fished!  there is enough for four people.  Noctis kissed Prompto's hair and added: - Of course, if you want you can even sleep here!  We have a bed for guests and it is definitely more comfortable than the palm tree, where you sleep every night ...-.

  
RepliRiku murmured vaguely as he turned his gaze to the palm that had become his "home": - I'll think about it ... -.  And it sparked the cheerful laughter of Prompto and Noctis that together with Riku pushed the boy inside.

  
Riku immediately went to get a clean pajama for RepliRiku and then showed him the bathroom where he could wash himself and take a shower and then the bed for the guests.

  
The boy immediately began to jump over the bed and finding it comfortable thought "Maybe I can stop you, even for one night.  Better not to take advantage of their kindness ... "and he placed Naminé's picture on the bedside table, before going downstairs to help Prompto.

  
The boy after that episode began to trust more than Noctis, Prompto and Riku and began to frequent the family from time to time and found himself really well with them and finally began to feel like a real kid and no longer like a puppet.

  
Occasionally Vexen or another former member of the XIII organization came to Destiny Island and tried to ruin everything by calling him a puppet, but RepliRiku did not care how he was called by others.

  
The boy always had a place where he was considered a being with a heart and able to experience real and authentic feelings, not only for Naminé but also for other people who showed they loved them.

 

One evening RepliRiku found himself sitting on the beach watching the sunset with Riku, who asked: "So how are you?  Did you find what you were looking for? -.

  
RepliRiku replied while throwing a stone into the water: - Maybe ... at least I understood that my feelings are real and ... -.

  
:- and..-.  Riku encouraged his double to continue talking.

  
RepliRiku answered in a serious, light voice: "And what a family is.  Being with you and with Noctis and Prompto makes me feel good and really makes me feel at home.  Then they are a fantastic couple and we see that they love each other very much. "

  
Riku looked at the sunset and said in a serious voice: - And then join our family.  You'll be happy and then come with us to Insomnia, you'll be able to live without someone tingling you for your origins.-.

  
RepliRiku asked in a shy voice: "Can I come back to her?"

  
Riku laughed and said, "I always return to Destiny Island to be with Sora and Kairi.  You can come all the time you want to find your ... girlfriend. "

  
RepliRiku became even redder and replied: - It is not yet my girlfriend ... -.  Then he murmured in a calmer voice: "But I hope he'll soon be ..."

  
Riku put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said: - Yes you can back many time you want on Destiny Island. think well about this possibility.-.

 

RepliRiku said:- You are right!-. and mentally added "Big Brother".

  
Another day passed and RepliRiku entered the house of Noctis and Prompto, which he now regarded as almost his home.  One of the inhabitants of Destiny Island called Replica Riku, but the boy did not notice, as he arched

  
Noctis murmured as he watched RepliRiku eat with gusto the dessert that Ignis had prepared: - RepliCa Riku or RepliRiku does not seem like a suitable name for you.  What do you say to change it with something better?

  
Prompto exclaimed as he offered some fruit juice: - Noct, he's right!  You need a real name.  It is not right for everyone to call you RepliRiku.-.  
RepliRiku asked with a full mouth: - A new name?  Guy?-.

  
Noctis thought about it for a few minutes and said: - Like ... Astrum ... Jared ....  Geb ... Helios ... -

.  
Prompto also added names: - Clarus ... Odysseus ... Fulgur ... -.  Others did not come to mind.

  
RepliRiku swallowed the piece of cake and murmured: - I really like Helios as a name ... -.  It seemed to him a name that fit for him and that perhaps could illuminate his new life that was being created thanks to Riku and his family.

  
And Helios, ex RepliRiku, found himself smiling, thinking that maybe he could start again with them the new life that Kingdom Hearts had given him.  And he was thinking as well as the name, he also had to change the color of the hair to stand out more clearly than Riku because now he was definitely a new person.

  
The next morning Riku, Noctis and Prompto were preparing to leave and return to Insomnia, where Noctis would once again take up his duties as a king, when Helios's voice reached him: - Wait! -.

 

Riku exclaimed as he watched Helios' new look: - You changed color and cut your hair.

  
Helios ran a hand through his dark gray hair and muttered: - Naminé dyed me ... he says this color is perfect for me ...-.  He lowered his gaze once more to the golden sand of Destiny Island.

  
Noctis said, "He's right!  It gives you a lot ... -.  He leaned over to the boy so he could look him straight in the eye and smiled.

  
Prompto also lowered himself and asked: - Do you want to tell us something?  It seems like you've come a long way to get here. "

  
Helios murmured: - Yes ... -.  he raised his head and took all his courage into his hands and said almost shouting: "I want to come with you to Insomnia!"  I want to see the world of Eos and ... maybe live with you.  Since I met you I really understood what it means to have a family and a heart.  I realized that I'm not just a puppet, but a real human being. "  He approached and repeated again: - I want to live with you and have a family ... always if you accept me with you at Insomnia ...-.

  
Prompto and Noctis looked at each other and after the latter turned to Riku and asked: - What do you think? -.

  
Riku immediately replied with a smile: "I want him to enter our family as my younger brother."

  
Helios looked at Riku in astonishment and smiled then looked at Noctis who said: - It seems to me that the answer is quite eloquent and that it is valid both for me and for Prompto! -.

  
Prompto opened his arms and exclaimed: "You are a member of our family now."

  
Helios began to cry and immediately threw himself into the arms of Noctis and Prompto who immediately hugged him in a strong hug and Riku embraced Helios.

  
After the long hug, Noctis exclaimed: - Now let's all go home to Insomnia!  We must present the new family member to everyone.  He stood up and held out his hand to Helios, and so did Prompto.

  
Riku exclaimed: "Let's go home, little brother!"

  
RepliRiku exclaimed smiling and with tears in his eyes: - Yes!  Let's go home.-.


End file.
